Losing my way
by Lea Lovegood
Summary: Harry avait choisi de ne plus aller à Poudlard, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais retourner à l'école n'a pas que des avantages...
1. Un retour au source

Chapitre 1 : Un retour au source... 

Un seul lampadaire illuminait sur Privet drive. Harry, l'air pensif, était assis sur le perron de la maison de son oncle et de sa tante. Il pensait à Ginny, à la décision cruciale qu'il avait pris de ne plus retourner à Poudlard, et partir à la recherche des différents horcruxes. Il pensait aussi à Ron, son meilleur ami, mais aussi à Hermione, sa meilleure amie. Comment pourait-il supporter leur absence ?

À 1200 kilomètres de là, une jeune fille, assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, songeait à cette nouvelle année scolaire, qui allait bientôt commencer. La lune, attirant son regard, lui permit de voir clair. Lui permis de comprendre, au fil des semaines, le choix de son petit-ami. Celui-ci avait choisi de ne plus retourner à l'école, mais de partir à la recherche des horcruxes. Elle ne sut pas si cela s'agissait de la lumière intense de la lune ou cette peine qui la creusait par l'intérieur, mais elle versa une larme, qui glissa le long de sa joue, pour atterrir sur le sol.

Le même sol, qui quelques heures plutôt, avait accueilli son frère aîné. Celui-ci réfléchissait à chacun des moments passés avec son meilleur ami, qu'il ne reverrait pas avant longtemps. Mais il lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais essayer de le retrouver afin de l'aider.

C'était sur le quai 9 ¾ qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.

-Ron, Hermione. Je dois vous parler.

- Mais de quoi ? lui demanda Hermione.

-Je veux que vous me promettiez de ne jamais essayer de me retrouver. Vous pourrez me contacter par hiboux, mais je ne veux pas que vous me demandiez où je suis, d'accord ?

- Mais Harry...commença Ron.

- Il n'y a pas de mais Ron ! déclara Harry. Et je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de ta sœur. Je sais à quel point tu as besoin d'elle, mais je sais aussi qu'elle a besoin de toi.

- Harry, je comprend, mais je ne puis accepter la situation. Et je te promet de m'occuper de Ginny du mieux que je le puis.

- Je te fais confiance. dit Harry en se tournant vers Hermione. Et toi, promet moi de toujours veillez sur ces deux là. Je sais que ce sont tes amis et je sais que tu tiens à eux.

- Je te le promet Harry. Promit Hermione, d'une voie triste et tremblante.

- Ne pleure pas ainsi, je ne saurais le supporter. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas la fin, mais le début de tout.

- Je ne peux m'en empêcher. Harry, tu t'en vas et nous fait promettre de ne pas te retrouver.

Tout deux se regardèrent longuement, avant de se tourner tout deux vers Ron et de se prendre dans leurs bras. Ils restèrent un bon moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne frôler l'épaule de Harry.

- Harry, je peux te parler.

Harry se retourna et aperçu Ginny, avec son sac sous le bras, les yeux pleins d'eaux. Il l'emmena dans un coin du quai, où il pouvait être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Ginny, ne pleure pas ainsi.

- Harry, tu nous a annoncés aujourd'hui que tu ne reviendrai plus à Poudlard, pour poursuivre une aventure, seul, sans notre aide, et tu voudrais que je ne pleure pas.

- Ginny, tu me manqueras, c'est certain, mais pense à tous les risques que tu pourrais courir en venant avec moi ?

- Je suis prête à les prendre, si ce n'est que pour être avec toi.

- Eh bien pas moi ! Je préfère que tu sois en sécurité, à Poudlard.

Harry commençait à croire qu'il lui serait vraiment impossible de partir. Celui-ci pris Ginny dans ses bras. Les deux amoureux restèrent collés ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Harry desserra son étreinte. Il regarda Ginny longuement.

- Je t'aime Ginny.

- Je t'aime Harry.

Harry s'approcha du visage de Ginny, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui caressa le dos et descendit jusqu'au bas des reins. Ginny lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Celui-ci recula et retrouva Ginny, les yeux, toujours pleins d'eau, si ce n'était plus qu'avant...

« Voilà comment il nous a quittés, pensa Ron. Il est parti sans dire un mot de plus, voyant que personnes ne se sentaient à l'aise. Ron se retourna et vit arriver sur l'encadrement de la porte, Hermione, qui étais chez lui, depuis maintenant une semaine. Celle-ci entra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers Ron. Elle le serra contre elle en lui disant :

-Tu penses encore à Harry ?

- Je ne pense qu'à ça ! Harry est mon meilleur ami. Je croyais que du moins, il voudrait que je vienne avec lui.

- Je le pensais, moi aussi, mais je crois que c'est une façon pour lui de venger ses parents.

- Je comprend ton point de vue.

Celui-ci se rapprocha d'Hermione. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et lui dit :

- Tu es tellement jolie. Tu es tellement charmante.

- Mais toi aussi Ron. Beau et charmant !

Elle enlaça Ron et lui donna un baiser. Ils restèrent un moment, tout les deux, enlacés, l'un contre l'autre. »

Ginny retourna à son lit, entra dans ses couvertures et ferma les yeux en passant à la nouvelle année qu'elle allait passé à Poudlard.

Hermione, couchant dans la même chambre que Ginny, pensa à ce que Ron lui avait dit plus tôt « Je suis son meilleur ami, je croyais qu'il voulait que je vienne avec lui. » Elle regarda Ginny s'endormir et s'endormit à son tour.


	2. Bonnes nouvelles ?

Chapitre 2 : Bonnes nouvelles ??? 

Ron s'éveilla très tôt ce jour là. Ce n'étais pas un jour comme les autres, mais bien le premier jour d'école « sans Harry » pensa-t-il. Il se rendit à la salle de bain et se passa le visage sous l'eau froide. Il descendit à la salle à manger, où il puis trouver sa mère, concoctant le petit déjeuner de toute la famille, à la cuisine. À la table, Remus Lupin était en train de manger son petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour Lupin ! lui dit Ron. Vous êtes matinal ce matin.

- Vous savez, c'est un grand jour aujourd'hui.

- Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne considère plus la rentrée scolaire comme un « grand jour ».

- Oui, mais cette année, c'est votre dernière année. N'êtes- vous pas fébrile de commencer celle-ci ?

- Je crois qu'il manquera un élément assez important de l'école elle-même.

- Je vois de qui vous parler.

Tout deux restèrent silencieux jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Hermione. Lupin se leva et alla serrer la main de celle-ci.

- Comment allez-vous, Hermione ?

- Mieux, merci ! Mais que faites-vous ici ?

-C'est bien vrai ! dit soudain Ron. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous faisiez ici.

- Tout simplement parce que vous ne me l'avez pas demander. Mais comme mademoiselle Granger me l'a si bien demandé, je ne peux que lui répondre. Je suis ici pour vous annoncer de bonnes nouvelles.

- À propos de Harry ? dirent Hermione et Ron d'une même voix.

- En effet, cela concerne Harry. Je suis allé chez lui, il y a quelques jours. Je lui ai parlé de ces projets de partir à la recherche des horcruxes. J'ai lui ai parlé de la peine que vous éprouviez, vous et mademoiselle Ginny. Il en a conclu qu'il ne pouvait plus de penser à vous, seulement en souvenir. Il voulait vous revoir. Il a dit qu'il retournerait à Poudlard, pour la moitié de l'année et déciderais ensuite s'il partirait ou s'il resterait là-bas.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent pendant longtemps, songeant tous les deux à la même chose : Harry allait revenir à Poudlard ! Tous deux affichaient un grand sourire, quand Ginny, le visage ensommeillé, arriva dans la salle à manger. Elle remarqua à peine la présence de Lupin et regarda Hermione et Ron, leurs sourires légèrement embarrassant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à sourire de cette façon ? dit-elle en remarquant cette fois-ci Lupin. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Lupin, Hermione et Ron se regardèrent. Lupin pris la parole en premier :

- Qui lui annonce la nouvelle ?

- Qu'elle nouvelle ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- Je vous laisse lui annoncer. Dit Lupin.

- HARRY VA VENIR À POUDLARD ! dirent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

-Bien sur ! Et moi, je vais m'habiller en lapin pour aller à la gare.

- Alors, je te conseille d'apporter un costume de lapin. Dit une voix qui provenait de la porte.

Ginny se leva en reconnaissant la voix. Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Harry était là, devant elle, une valise à la main. « Comment est-ce possible ? » pensa-t-elle. Elle le pris dans ses bras et déposa un baisser sur les lèvres de Harry, qui répondit à son baisser en lui passant la main dans les cheveux. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Ses cheveux roux, ses yeux et son visage si rayonnant de joie, celui qu'il n'avait vu que depuis longtemps. La dernière image qu'Harry avait d'elle, était un visage ruisselant de larmes. Comme il était agréable de la voir heureuse. Cela lui avait briser le cœur de la voir si triste. Lupin avait raison « ils ont besoins de vous, enfin de vous revoir » lui avait-il dit lorsqu'il s'était présenté chez son oncle et sa tante, créant un nouveau sujet de discorde entre eux.

- Encore un de tes amis...sor..ci...

- Sorcier ! Il s'agit d'un sorcier. Et il s'avère que celui-ci est un grand ami de mon père.

- Ton père avaient des amis ? dit sa tante sur un ton sarcastique.

- Qui a-t-il de si surprenant ? dit Lupin. Vous saurez que James Potter était un grand sorcier et un ami attentif, mais j'avoue un peu arrogant. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien discuter avec Harry, seul à seul si ni voyez pas d'inconvénient ? demanda-t-il en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

- Installer vous dans sa chambre. Dit l'oncle Vernon en pointant Harry.

- Très bien, je ne lui parlerais que quelques minutes.

Harry et Lupin montèrent à l'étage et entrèrent dans la chambre d'Harry. La valise, avant si désordonné et toujours dans le milieu de la place en attente d'un éventuel départ, était maintenant placé dans le coin de la pièce, fermé à clé. Tous les livres de Harry étaient maintenant rangé sur le sol de son armoire.

- Tu me sembles bien décidé à ne pas retourner à Poudlard.

- C'est une décision que j'ai prise il y a bien longtemps vous savez.

- Oui, je sais. Je l'ai entendu dire par l'un de vos amis, Ron Weasley. Il m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de remettre les pieds à Poudlard, afin de retrouver les horcruxes.

- Vous avez parler à Ron ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Très bien, mais il ne peut croire que vous ne veniez pas avec lui et Hermione, bien sur. Vous serez sûrement heureux d'apprendre qu'il se fréquente.

- Je le savais que ça arriverais. Hermione et lui semblaient tellement bien s'entendre.

- Vous devez aussi savoir qu'ils ont besoin de vous, enfin qu'ils aimeraient vous revoir. J'aimerais vous avertir des dangers que vous courez en partant à la conquête de horcruxes. Vous savez ce qui vous est arrivé lorsque vous êtes allé avec Dumbledore.

- Je sais, je sais, mais je fais ça pour eux. Pour qu'enfin ils soient débarrassés de Voldemort. Sans lui, ils vivront une vie bien plus agréable et n'auront pas à craindre une attaque.

- Je comprend votre point de vue, mais je vous demande d'y réfléchir. Votre dernière année à Poudlard est l'une des plus importantes. Il y a les ASPICS, mais aussi pleins de nouvelles notions qui vous permettrais de bien mieux réussir à retrouver les horcruxes. Je vous demande, de grâce, de bien réfléchir à tous ça.

- Je vais y réfléchir, mais je crois bien que vous feriez mieux de partir, car mon oncle et ma tante seront au bout de leur patience.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à m'écrire quand vous aurez pris votre décision. Cette bonne vieille Hedwige devrait me retrouver au square Grimault.

- Je devrais vous répondre d'ici quelques jours.

- J'espère recevoir une réponse positive. Lui dit Lupin en se levant. Il est temps pour moi de partir, maintenant.

Lupin sortit de la chambre suivit par Harry, qui réfléchissait toujours au mot de Lupin « ils ont besoins de vous, enfin de vous revoir ». Harry éprouvait la même chose. Maintenant qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, Harry se dit que plus jamais il ne pourrait la laisser seule. Quand il sortit de ses pensées, Harry aperçu Ron et Hermione, qui venait à la porte. Hermione avait versé quelques larmes, car on pouvait voir une goutte d'eau sur sa robe de chambre.

- Harry ! dit-elle. Tu as fais le bon choix, j'en suis sur.

- Moi aussi, n'est crainte. J'ai réfléchi longuement et j'ai fini par comprendre que je ne pouvais te laisser seule avec Ron, à moins que ce ne soit ce que vous désirez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Alors Lupin t'a raconté, dit Ron en regardant Lupin. Je suis content que tu viennes avec nous. Ça n'aurait pas été pareil sans toi.

- Allons à la table, que vous me racontiez vos vacances, j'ai hâte d'entendre ce que vous avez fait. Dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger.

En arrivant dans la salle à manger, Harry aperçu Lupin, qui était attablé et qui mangeait des céréales. Il vit aussi Mrs. Weasley, dans la cuisine. Lorsque celle-ci le vit, elle échappa sa baguette.

- Harry ! Tu es revenu. Dit-elle en le regardant de la tête au pied. Harry, mais on dirait que tu n'a pas mangé depuis des lunes. Viens assied toi. Je vais te servir un bol de céréales.

Harry s'assit en face de Lupin. Mrs. Weasley apporta un bol de céréales à Harry. Ginny, Ron et Hermione vinrent se placer eux aussi à table. Chacun mangea son petit-déjeuner en racontant une des péripéties de ces vacances . Quand chacun eut terminer, Harry se leva et s'excusa.

- Je vais aller chercher ma valise, je l'ai laisser à la porte et j'aimerais bien aller me changer, avant de partir pour la gare.

- Tu n'a qu'à aller dans ma chambre. Lui proposa Ron.

- Merci.

Harry alla chercher sa valise et monta seulement les vêtements qu'il avait besoin. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et remarqua que les Weasley avaient faits quelques rénovations dans celle-ci. Il l'avaient agrandi et il y avait maintenant deux douches. « Comme ça ils peuvent se préparer beaucoup plus rapidement » pensa-t-il. Harry enleva ses vêtements qu'il laissa sur le crochet derrière la porte. Il entra dans une douche et laissa couler un peu d'eau afin qu'elle devienne chaude. Il resta quelques minutes sous la douche et prit une serviette en sortant. Il se brossa les dents et se dirigea vers la chambre Ron. Une fois dans celle-ci, il enfila ces vêtements propres et redescendit les salles afin de les remettre dans sa valise(il les laverai à Poudlard.)À la salle à manger, Hermione et Ron jouait une partie d'échec, version sorcier. Elle et lui avaient dû aller s'habiller pendant qu'il était sous la douche, car les deux amoureux étaient habillés et non en pyjama. Ron exécuta un mouvement et le cavalier d'Hermione se retrouva couper en deux.

- Je ne savais pas que tu savais joué, Hermione.

- C'est Ron qui m'a appris cette été. Dit Hermione un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis contente de te voir sourire. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu sourire s'était quand nous avons gagné la coupe de Quidditch.

Mrs. Weasley arriva dans la pièce, elle aussi habillé et demanda à Ron et à Hermione de ramasser leur jeu, car ils devraient bientôt partir pour la gare de King's Cross. Harry les regarda et se demanda comment il aurait pu laisser ces amis...


	3. Poudlard, nous voici !

Chapitre 3 : Poudlard, nous voici ! 

La gare de King's Cross était bondée de moldus aujourd'hui. Harry et Ron furent les premiers à remarquer les quais numéro 9 et 10. À tour de rôle, chacun d'eux poussa la barrière entre les deux quais. (N/A : J'ai jamais vraiment compris ce qu'il faisait exactement alors je l'écris comme ça) En arrivant sur le quai 9¾, tous virent que Drago Malfoy était en pleine discussion avec Pansy Parkinson. Chacun remarqua que Drago avait bien changé durant les vacances. Il avait toujours l'air aussi arrogant, toujours aussi blond, mais cette fois il ne portait pas une robe de sorcier, mais des vêtements de moldus.« Jamais je n'aurais cru voir ça de ma vie » pensa Harry. Quand Drago remarqua l'arriver d'Harry, Hermione et des Weasley, il pria Pansy de l'attendre là.

- Mais qui vois-je ? Ne s'agirait-il pas de Potter avec tous ses amis ?

- Drago, toujours aussi arrogant à ce que je puisse voir. Mais il me semble que tu n'est pas aussi élégant que d'habitude, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ne m'en parle pas ! Notre maison a été ravagé par les flammes cette nuit. Il ne restait plus de vêtement et je n'avais pas le temps de passer dans un magasin de robe.

- On ne peux pas dire que tu choisisse les plus beaux. Lui lança Hermione.

- Tu sais, Granger, quelques fois tu serais mieux de la fermer !

- Ce n'est pas un arrogant sorcier de soi-disant sang pur qui m'arrêtera de parler.

Drago la regarda avec colère et retourna vers Pansy. Celle-ci lui prit la main et déposa sa tête sur son épaule. Ron, en voyant la scène, s'exclama :

- C'est pas vrai ! Il est avec cette pauvre fille. Il est tombé bien bas, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Que penses-tu qu'il dira quand il nous verra ? lui demanda Hermione en prenant la main de Ron.

- Je vais te dire que je me fiche pas mal de ce que penses cette ordure.

Ron pris Hermione par la taille et ils s'avancèrent vers le train. Avant d'entrer, ils se retournèrent vers Harry :

- Nous allons dans le compartiment des préfets pendant la première heure et nous viendrons vous trouvez ensuite, dit Ron à l'adresse d'Harry et de Ginny.

- D'accord. Confirma Ginny.

Comme Ron et Hermione disparaissaient à l'intérieur du train, Harry pris Ginny par la taille et l'emmena dans le train. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils choisirent un compartiment inoccupé, sur la droite du train. Comme ils étaient seuls, ils se couchèrent sur la banquette. Harry caressa les cheveux de Ginny.

- Ginny. Tu es tellement belle.

- C'est gentil. Je suis tellement contente que tu es choisi de revenir à l'école. Je ne sais comment j'aurais supporter ton absence.

- Tu t'aurais peut-être fait un autre petit ami...

- Comment tu peux oser croire ça ?

- En effet, je me le demande.

Il se coucha à ses côtés et l'embrassa sur la joue. Celle-ci pris son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à s'embrasser ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent les voix de Malfoy et Pansy. Ils se dépêchèrent de s'asseoir et de faire semblant de discuter comme Malfoy passait par là.

- Harry ! Weasley ! Quel mélange…explosif !

- Malfoy ! Parkinson ! Quel mauvais mélange ! lui rétorqua Ginny.

- Comment ose tu me parler ainsi ? lui dit Malfoy sur un ton de rage. Tu n'es qu'une Weasley.

- Je ne crois pas que Malfoy soit un nom que tu sois digne de porter. Dit Harry. Et maintenant, laisse nous tranquille.

Malfoy se tourna vers Pansy et lui dit de retourner dans leur compartiment.

- Potter ! Je voudrais te parler, seul à seul.

- Je ne sais pas si j'en ai vraiment envie.

- Envie ou pas, je dois te parler.

- De quoi exactement ?

- De Granger !

Harry fut surpris d'entendre Malfoy parler d'Hermione. « Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui veut ». Harry sortit du compartiment en adressant à Ginny un baiser souffler. Il suivit Malfoy jusque dans le compartiment adjacent au sien. Malfoy ferma la porte et pris soin de fermer le rideau du compartiment. Après avoir jeté un sort de silence sur le compartiment, celui-ci s'assis en face de Harry.

- Potter, je voulais te parler de Granger parce que... cette été, je l'ai vu à la plage avec Weasley et je voudrais si leur histoire c'était vraiment sérieux, qu'en penses-tu ?

Harry fut d'abord abasourdi que Malfoy lui demande une telle chose. Il se demanda aussi, si ce n'était pas un moyen de lui tendre un piège. « Ça doit bien être vrai, car il déteste me parler et vice versa. C'est que ça doit être important pour lui, non ? Mais il déteste Hermione. Pourquoi voudrait-il savoir si Ron et elle c'est du sérieux ? »

- Pourquoi, tu es amoureux d'elle ? répondit Harry après quelques secondes.

- Potter ! Je préférais que tu ne parles de cette histoire à personne, mais je pourrais dire que c'est le cas. Alors ? Est-ce que c'est sérieux avec Weasley ?

- Je crois bien que oui. Et je crois bien qu'il t'en faudrait beaucoup pour qu'elle t'apprécie vraiment.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Potter, j'en suis conscient, mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac ! Tu peux t'en aller.

Malfoy se leva et quitta Harry pour se rendre dans son compartiment. Harry se leva, mais était vraiment bouleversé par les propos de Malfoy. Ceux-ci montraient que les 6 dernières années que Malfoy avait passé à enquiquiner Hermione ne voulait rien dire. « En tout cas, on peut dire que Malfoy a bien changer cette été ! »...

Harry entra dans le compartiment où Ginny devait l'attendre, mais elle n'y était plus. Un petit mot était écrit sur un parchemin, sur la valise de Harry.

_Je suis allée voir Neville et Luna. Je reviens dans quelques temps ! _

_Ginny _

_ -xxx- _

Harry n'était pas surpris. Cela faisait longtemps que celle-ci n'avait pas vu ces amis. Harry en profita pour mettre sa robe de sorcier quand Hermione et Ron arrivèrent dans le compartiment.

- Vous êtes déjà là ?

- Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de nouveau règlement pour cette année. Dit Hermione.

- Peut-être n'y avait-il pas beaucoup de nouveaux règlements, mais un changement majeur me rend, plus ou moins heureux . Dit Ron, sur un ton furieux.

- Et de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

- Cette année, comme il y a beaucoup plus d'élèves, l'école est en manque de classe. Donc, deux salles communes seront transformés en classes. Il se trouve que nous devrons partagés nos dortoirs avec les Serpentards.

- Et nous irons dans leurs dortoirs ou ils viendront dans les nôtres ? demanda Harry.

- C'est eux qui viendront dans les nôtres. Répondit Hermione, voyant que Ron bouillonnait de rage.

Hermione regarda Harry et lui chuchota : « Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise nouvelle à mon avis...» Harry était plus ou moins d'accord avec elle. Cela voulait dire que Malfoy allait être dans leur dortoir et pourrait voir Hermione quand cela lui plairait, mais cela permettait aussi de pouvoir espionner ces faits et gestes plus facilement.

Ron, lui, n'était pas du tout d'accord. Déjà qu'il avait à endurer Malfoy et ses railleries dans les couloirs et dans les cours, maintenant, il aurait à les endurer dans la salle commune et peut-être même dans les dortoirs. Cette année s'annonçait pleine de rebondissements.

Ron sortit de ses pensées et décida d'aller mettre sa robe de sorcier dans les toilettes. Quand il arriva dans celles-ci, il entendit une voix qui murmurait :

- Je ne peux croire qu'ils soient ensemble.

- Et qui t'a dit qu'il était ensemble et que c'était sérieux ? dit une deuxième voix.

- Potter !

- Comment, tu lui a parlé ?

- Si je voulais savoir. C'est tout de même un de ces meilleurs amis, non ?

- T'as bien raison.

- Maintenant, on sort d'ici, quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre.

Ron entendit la porte d'une cabine claqué. « De qui s'agit-il ? Je dois savoir.» Il ouvrit la porte et aperçu Malfoy et Blaise en train de se laver les mains. Ron se dépêcha de refermer la porte de sa cabine, mais Malfoy avait remarquer sa présence. Il prit la porte et lança :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Que fait-on d'habitude dans une salle de bain ? Je te croyais plus malin que ça !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? dit Malfoy en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Rien.

- Tu mens ! s'écria Malfoy. Ne parle à personne de cette conversation, car je peux te jurer que ça ira mal pour toi. Maintenant, va-t-en !

Ron referma la porte de sa cabine et se changea le plus rapidement possible. Lorsqu'il eut terminer, il sortit de la cabine avec ses vêtements moldus dans les bras. Il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers sa cabine.

« Harry ne m'a parlé de sa conversation avec Malfoy. Je devrais lui parler seul à seul.»pensa-t-il. Quand il entra dans le compartiment, Hermione et Ginny étaient en pleine conversation, apparemment sur les garçons.

- Si seulement il pouvait comprendre se qu'on ressent réellement.

- Il semble comprendre, mais certaine chose leur échappe, commenta Hermione, en regardant Ron.

- Ne m'embarquer pas dans cette histoire. Je cherche Harry, vous ne sauriez pas où il est allé.

- Quand il parti, il cherchait le chariot à bonbons. S'il l'a trouvé, il devrait être en train de revenir par ici. Tu n'a qu'a l'attendre ici.

- Pour vous entendre parler des garçons et des tous nos défauts, non merci. À tantôt Hermione.

Celui-ci déposa un baiser sur ces lèvres et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Certaines choses nous échappent, mais nous nous rattrapons autrement.

Hermione lui sourit. Il se retourna et sortit du compartiment. « Elle est tellement magnifique. Je ne peux croire que j'ai perdu tant de temps à trouver comment lui dire que je l'aime, alors que c'était si simple...»

C'était au milieu de l'été, elle était venue chez lui pour célébrer la fête nationale. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle était arrivée, mais elle passait surtout ces journées avec Ginny, à parler de tout et de rien. Mais ce jour là, Ginny était aller chez l'une de ses amies et Hermione et lui restaient seuls à la maison. Quand elle se leva, Ron était déjà réveillé depuis longtemps et avait préparé un petit-déjeuner copieux.

- Ron, pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ? lui dit-elle. Tu n'étais pas obliger, j'aurais très bien pu me faire à déjeuner seule.

- C'est que j'en avais envie et que je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit.

- Comment se fait-il ? J'espère que ce n'est pas ma faute.

- En fait, oui. C'est que...bien...« Bon vas-y mon vieux, c'est le bon moment» pensa-il.

Ron se leva de table et se plaça devant Hermione. Il la regarda dans les yeux, avec un regard intense. Il reprit :

- Hermione, cela fait longtemps que j'avais à te dire ceci. Je t'aime.

Hermione le regarda, lui prit la main et lui dit :

- Je le voyais dans ton regard depuis bien longtemps et j'espérais bien qu'un jour tu me le dise.

Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement, puis passionnément. Ron caressa le dos d'Hermione et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Celle-ci recula et le serra contre elle. Jamais il n'avait pensé que ça se passerait ainsi. Il se sentait mieux et il avait le cœur léger. Cette journée là, ils allèrent à la plage, sans remarquer que 10 mètres plus loin, assis sur une serviette bleu à pois blanc, un blond les regardait jalousement.

Ron fut tirer de ses pensées par Harry, qui passait par là.

- Alors Ron, toujours à pensé à ce que tu feras ce soir ?

Ron se tourna et fit signe à Harry de le suivre vers un compartiment vide, près d'eux. Ron entra et Harry le suivit à l'intérieur, s'asseyant sur la banquette face à Ron.

- Qui a-t-il mon vieux ? On dirait que tu viens d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle.

- C'est un peu ça. Je dois te demander quelque chose, mais promet moi que tu répondras avec le plus d'honnêteté possible, d'accord ?

- Ça à l'air vraiment grave. Je te promet de répondre du mieux que je peux.

Ron lui raconta ce qu'il avait entendu dans la salle de bain à propos de Malfoy. Quand il eut terminer, Harry lui raconta la conversation que lui et Malfoy avait eu dans le même compartiment où ils étaient présentement. Ron n'en cru pas ses oreilles.

- Comment ça il aime Hermione ? Quand il la voit, il a peine à lui adresser le moindre mot, à moins que se ne soit pour l'emmerder.

- C'est aussi ce que je me demande, mais je me dis que tant que vous serez ensemble, il n'y aura pas de problème. De toute façon, nous savons tous les deux qu'Hermione le déteste.

- S'il te plaît, ne lui en parle pas. Je suis certain que si elle l'apprend, elle pensera que je suis jaloux, ou même qu'elle lui donnera une chance.

- Je te le promet, mais peut-être que Malfoy sera plus rapide que nous.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Je veux dire que comme nos salles communes sont maintenant «communes», il en profitera sûrement pour la draguer.

- Pas si je suis toujours avec elle.

Ron s'apprêtait à se lever quand Harry lui attrapa le bras.

- N'oublie pas qu'elle a le choix de le choisir.

- Ne serais-tu pas pour lui ? dit Ron, surpris par les mots de Harry.

- Non, mais je te met en garde. Hermione ne t'appartient pas.

Ron sortit du compartiment en claquant la porte. « Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend. Il a l'air de pensé que Malfoy sera capable de me voler Hermione. Quel ami ! » pensa-t-il.

Harry, resté dans le compartiment, sortit pour se rendre dans celui où était Ginny. Quand il arriva, Hermione et Ginny s'apprêtaient à sortir.

- Harry, nous sommes bientôt arriver et je ne puis trouver Ron. Saurais-tu où il se trouve ?

- Je viens de lui parler dans le compartiment là-bas, lui dit-il en pointant le compartiment dont il venait de sortir. Il est parti et je ne l'ai pas revu.

- Était-il fâché ?

- Il me semble que oui.

- De quoi avez-vous parlé ? lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Il m'a fait promettre de n'en parler à personne.

- Ohhh !

Hermione poussa Harry pour qu'elle puisse sortir du compartiment. Hermione chercha partout dans le train, lorsqu'elle aperçu Ron sur le quai, qui montait dans l'une des diligences qui se rendaient au château. Celle-ci tenta de sortir le plus rapidement possible, mais tous sortaient des compartiments, donc le couloir était noir d'étudiants qui voulaient sortir. L'un d'eux, remarqua qu'Hermione était seule et en profita pour la rejoindre.

- Tu cherches la sortie Granger ? C'est par là.

Il désigna la porte et la lui ouvra, bloquant ainsi quelques élèves de première année derrière celle-ci.

- Non, mais qui à ouvert cette porte ? dit l'un d'eux.

- Je dois sortir, alors ferme là.

Le jeune garçon regarda Malfoy et baissa les yeux.

- C'est bien ! Tu comprend vite.

Il se tourna vers Hermione.

- Tiens, tu peux sortir.

- Tu es vraiment bizarre. Tu ne m'a pas encore traité de sang de bourbe, ce n'est pas ta journée.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça.

- On dirait presque que tu m'aime.

Celle-ci éclata de rire et Malfoy l'imita, pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien.

- J'aimerais mieux mourir, lui dit-il.

Hermione sortit et se dépêcha de retrouver Ron. Il était maintenant rendu trop loin pour qu'elle court jusqu'à sa diligence. Elle attendit donc Ginny et Harry.

Ginny et Harry était toujours à l'intérieur du train, à attendre que la foule d'étudiants sortent. Ils croisèrent Neville et Luna, qui sortaient par une porte, par en arrière. Un élève de première année sortit d'un compartiment après tout les autres. Il regarda Harry et aperçu sa cicatrice. Il lui demanda :

- Tu es Harry Potter ? lui demanda-t-il avec admiration.

- Oui et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Frank Mackenzie. Je suis en première année.

- Eh bien ! Je te souhaite de bonnes études à Poudlard. J'espère que tu seras à Griffondors.

- À bientôt.

Harry regarda Ginny et lui sourit.

- Je ne croyais pas qu'après tant d'années, les jeunes sont encore impressionnés par moi.

- Tu sais que j'ai déjà été fort impressionnée par toi ? Quand j'ai su que Ron était ami avec toi, j'ai failli ne pas y croire.

- Qu'y avait-il de si impressionnant ? Ton frère est tellement sympathique et si... pas comme les autres.

- C'est justement ! Regarde, nous pouvons sortir par là.

En effet, il y avait une porte que personne ne semblait avoir remarquée. Ginny l'ouvrit et prit la main de Harry pour lui permettre de passer. Ils arrivèrent sur le quai et se mirent à chercher Hermione. Après quelques minutes, ils l'aperçurent devant un diligence dans lequel ils s'empressèrent de monter.

- As-tu retrouver Ron ? lui demanda Ginny.

- Il était dans une diligence et il était rendu trop loin pour que je le rattrape. Mais de quoi aviez-vous parlé ?

- Tout ce que je vais te dire c'est que ça concerne Malfoy. Avoua finalement Harry. Voilà pourquoi il était fâché.

- Je le déteste celui-là. Tantôt, il a vraiment été très étrange. Il m'a aidé à sortir du train et je ne sais pour qu'elle raison.

« Il n'est pas étrange, il est amoureux » pensa Harry.


	4. La répartition du choixpeau

Chapitre 4 : La répartition du choixpeau... 

Arrivés devant l'entrée de l'école, la diligence s'arrêta. Harry ouvrit la porte et pria Ginny et Hermione de descendre. Celles-ci suivirent Harry pour éviter de se perdre dans la foule. Ils retrouvèrent Ron, à l'avant de la foule d'élèves qui désiraient entrés dans l'école. Hermione attrapa Ron par le bras afin qu'il l'attende.

- Ron !Pourquoi ne nous a tu pas attendu ?

- Je ne vous est pas vu et le train était arrêté.

- Mais tu ne venais pas de sortir du compartiment, juste avant lui ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? s'exclama-t-il, en se retournant vers Harry.

- Seulement que vous aviez parlé de Malfoy avant que tu sortes, apparemment en colère.

- C'est ce qui est arrivé, mais je ne sais pas où toi tu te trouvais.

Il la prit par la taille et l'invita à entrer à l'intérieur. Le château était toujours le même. Les quatre tapisseries des différentes maisons étaient accroché en haut de la porte de la grande salle. Hermione prit la main de Ron, sous le regard de Drago, qui entrait dans le château. Elle l'emmena dans une salle près de la grande salle. Elle ferma la porte et s'assura que personne ne pourrait l'entendre.

- Ron, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Bon, d'accord je vais te raconter, mais considère qu'il est très difficile pour moi d'accepter cette situation.

- Crois-moi, je préfère que tu me racontes, que tu me boude pendant une semaine.

Ron lui raconta donc la conversation entre Harry et Malfoy, celle qu'il avait surpris entre Malfoy et Blaise et celle qu'il avait eu avec Harry dans le compartiment. Il ajouta :

- Je crois vraiment que Malfoy peut être une menace pour notre couple.

- Une menace ? Malfoy ! Non, je ne crois pas.

- Eh bien ! Ce n'est pas ce que croit Harry.

- Comment ça ? Harry croit que je puisse tomber amoureuse de Drago Malfoy ?

- Oui.

- Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de raisons pour que je tombe amoureuse de... rien que d'y penser, j'en ai la nausée.

- Je suis content de te l'entendre dire.

Ron embrassa Hermione. Ils sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où les attendaient Harry et Ginny. Hermione s'assit près de Harry et Ron s'assit à la droite de sa sœur.

- Mais où étiez-vous ? demanda Ginny.

- Dans le hall. Répondit Ron.

- C'était le temps que vous arriviez. Un peu plus et Harry s'assoyait à côté de Parvati et Patil.

- Ha ha ha ! éclata Ron.

- Tu peux bien rire, dit Harry, ce n'est pas moi qui n'est pas dansé avec l'une d'elle au bal de quatrième année.

Hermione et Ginny éclatèrent de rire. Ron regarda Hermione avec des yeux sévères. Hermione lui fit les yeux doux et celui-ci lui sourit. Soudain, le professeur McGonagall se leva et pria les élèves de se taire.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à tous cette année à Poudlard. C'est la première année que je fais ce discours, alors je serais assez brève. Cette année, il y a un changement majeur que les préfets vous ont sûrement annoncé dans le train. Les maisons de Griffondors et de Serpentards vont partagés leurs salles communes. Mais maintenant, l'heure n'est pas au bavarderie, mais à la répartition des premières années. Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et mettrai le choixpeau sur votre tête, bien évidemment.»

Pendant que le professeur McGonagall nommait des noms, Hermione chuchota à l'oreille de Harry.

- Comment peux-tu croire que je puisse tomber amoureuse de Drago ? Il faudrait que je perdre la mémoire pour que je puisse lui trouvé la moindre des qualités.

- Malfoy semble amoureux de toi, plus qu'il n'en a l'air. Pense à ce que tu m'a dit qu'il s'était passé dans le train.

- Tu n'a pas tout à fait tort, mais je ne crois pas que parce qu'il me permet de sortir que je vais tomber à ses pieds.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy. Celui-ci semblait en pleine contemplation d'Hermione.

- Regarde le ! Il te dévore des yeux.

Elle croisa son regard quelques instants, mais il détourna les yeux dès qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait. Elle regarda Ron, qui regardait la répartition avec attention. Elle réfléchie à toutes les activités qu'elle avait eu avec Ron, mais aussi à toutes les discussions avec lui. « Il me semble que l'homme que j'aime accorde plus d'attention à la répartition des premières années, alors que Malfoy, mon ennemi juré depuis toujours, est hypnotisé par moi... Je commence à croire que Harry à raison » pensa-t-elle. Elle regarda Harry et une larme naquit dans ses yeux.

- Ne pleure pas Hermione. Tu sais très bien que tu préfères Ron, et tant que toi et ton cœur le sauront, tout ira très bien.

- Merci Harry !

Il lui prit la main pour la réconforter. Il regarda à l'avant. C'était le tour du garçon qui lui avait parlé durant l'après-midi. Le jeune tremblait et semblait tellement stressé. Lorsqu'il s'assit sur le tabouret, il manqua tomber à la renverse, ce qui provoqua dans la foule, un fou rire qui ne s'arrêta que quand le professeur McGonagall se leva et fit signe à l'assemblée de se taire. Le jeune reprit confiance et enfila le choixpeau. Après quelques secondes, le choixpeau s'écria « Griffondors ». Toute la table de la maison applaudit et accueillit le nouveau avec fierté. Le professeur McGonagall se leva de nouveau et annonça le début du souper. Au même instant, les tables des 4 maisons se remplirent de manger. Chacun mangea copieusement de 2 à 3 assiettes. Quand chaque maisons eut terminer de manger, le manger disparu. Le professeur McGonagall prit alors la parole.

« Chers élèves, sachez que je déteste faire des discours, c'est ainsi que celui d'aujourd'hui sera très court. Je débuterai en vous disant que les cours commenceront officiellement après demain, pour laisser le temps aux maisons de faire plus ample connaissance. Il est important que chacun de vous s'entende bien avec les autres. Je ne passerai pas l'année à aller et courir dans les salles commune. Je poursuivrai en vous disant que les examens de fin d'année, concernent les élèves de cinquième et septième année, auront lieux, non pas dans la grande salle, mais dans les salles communes de votre maison respective. Mais je ne veux m'étendre plus loin et je perçois un manque d'attention de votre part. Je laisserai donc les préfets vous mener jusqu'à vos appartements. Bonne nuit ! » Le professeur se retira et alla parler avec les autres enseignants. Les préfets et préfètes, comprenant Ron et Hermione, se levèrent et demandèrent aux première année de les suivre. Harry remarqua que Malfoy s'était lever, suivit de près par Pansy. Les premières années suivirent Ron et Hermione. Malfoy et Pansy prirent le même chemin que venait de prendre Ron et Hermione. Harry les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de la grande salle. Il se tourna vers Ginny et la pria de le suivre. Lorsqu'ils furent l'un à côté de l'autre, Ginny lui prit la main et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi est-ce que Hermione pleurait, durant la répartition ?

- Hermione ne pleurait pas.

- Harry, lui dit elle, je sais très bien quand une fille pleure, et Hermione a pleuré ce soir.

- Bon d'accord.

Harry lui raconta l'histoire de Malfoy. Quand il eut terminer, Ginny le regardait les yeux ronds.

- Non mais celui là, il se croit tout permis !

- Ginny, les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas ainsi, et tu le sais très bien.

Elle regarda Harry et admit qu'il avait raison. « On choisi pas de qui nous allons tomber amoureux. Ça nous frappe, tout simplement. » Ils montèrent les escaliers ensemble et quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, Ron et Hermione expliquaient aux nouveaux où se trouvait les toilettes et les dortoirs. La salle commune était toujours là même, seulement qu'il y avait de nouvelles décorations. Maintenant, les tapisseries ne représentaient pas seulement Griffondors, mais le vert y était aussi à l'honneur. Harry monta au dortoir pour savoir avec qui il le partageait. Il fut content d'apprendre que Ron était toujours avec lui. Il était aussi avec Neville et Seamus. Mais un lit restait inoccupé à cette heure là. Harry regarda les autres et tous savaient très bien qui occuperait celui-ci. Les garçons regardèrent le lit vacant quelques instants, avant de se mettre en pyjama et d'ensuite se raconter leur vacances. Neville était aller en Allemagne avec sa grand-mère et Seamus avait passé ces vacances sur une plage des États- Unis. Harry leur raconta la même chose qu'à toutes les années ( les journées passées dans sa chambre chez les Dursley) et Ron leur raconta tout ce qu'il avait fait avec Hermione, en prenant bien soin de regarder la porte, au cas où l'occupant du lit vacant entrerais. Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Ron arrêta son récit et regarda Harry se lever pour aller ouvrir celle-ci. Ce n'étais pas Malfoy, mais quelqu'un qu'il s'attendait encore moins à voir : Ginny. Harry ferma la porte derrière lui et regarda Ginny.

- On peut dire que tu aimes prendre des risques pour moi, est-ce que je me trompe ?

- Tu es vraiment perspicace. Je voulais te souhaiter bonne nuit.

Elle l'enlaça et l'embrassa tendrement. Harry répondit à son baisser. Ils continuèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent quelqu'un monter l'escalier. Cette fois, il s'agissait bien de l'occupant du dernier lit. Lorsqu'il reconnu Harry, il fut surpris de le voir là.

- On dirait bien que je devrais partager ma chambre avec toi et Weasley. Je vais lui dire de surveiller son rat car je n'ai pas envi de me réveiller avec un rat dans mes couvertures.

- Dit toi que ça ne nous enchantent pas plus de devoir dormir avec toi. Surtout toi et Ron. Vous n'avez pas certains points communs ?

- Moi et Weasley ? Jamais.

- Je crois pourtant bien que le mot « Granger » vous rapprochent.

Malfoy se tourna vers Ginny et la regarda avec colère.

- Tu l'a mise au courant ? Potter je t'avais dit de ne le dire à personne. À qui d'autre l'a tu raconté ?

- À Ron et à Hermione.

- Non, mais tu cours après ta mort !

Il entra dans la chambre et claqua la porte.

- Il a raison, déclara Ginny. S'il t'avait parlé à toi, tu n'aurais pas dû le confier à tout le monde.

- Et devoir garder en moi son petit secret en voyant Ron et Hermione s'embrasser devant lui. Je crois qu'en fait, j'ai évité quelques catastrophes.

Ginny réfléchit un instant. En la voyant ainsi, Harry ne pu résister. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Tu es la plus jolie, mais maintenant, il est l'heure de partir, si jamais un professeur venais et qu'il te verrais ici, tu serais bonne pour plusieurs heures de retenue.

Il embrassa Ginny et la laissa s'en aller. Il se retourna et vit la porte. Selon lui, la journée de demain ne serait pas de tout repos. Devenir ami avec Malfoy, était-ce possible ?

Le lendemain, Ron fut le premier à s'éveiller. La journée s'annonçait difficile. Apprendre à connaître les Serpentards ? Ron le savait déjà. « Ils sont arrogants, tellement égoïste et probablement tous fils de mangemort » pensa-t-il dans sa douche. Il était dans la salle de bain des préfets , quand quelqu'un entra dans celle-ci. De la douche, Ron pouvait apercevoir des courbes féminines.

- Qui est là ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est moi Ron !

C'était la voix d'Hermione.« Elle vient probablement prendre une douche. Je devrais sortir et la laisser seule.» Ron ne fut pas assez rapide. En fait, Hermione semblait vouloir prendre sa douche avec Ron, car elle entra dans celle-ci. Elle était nue et s'en était trop pour Ron. Non seulement il aimait Hermione, mais il la trouvait tellement sexy. Seulement, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait nue et ce qu'il vu lui plus beaucoup. Elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa. Avec une main, elle caressait Ron et avec l'autre, elle réouvrit la douche et un jet d'eau chaude les recouvrit. Leur baisser était devenu passionné, sensuel et chacun d'eux y prenait plaisir. « Je ne la croyais pas capable de faire ça » pensa Ron. Il la laissa continuer à sa guise.

Pendant ce temps, dans le dortoir, Malfoy se réveillait dans ses nouveaux appartements. Il se rendit dans la salle commune quand il entendit des premières années descendre les escaliers.« Moi qui voulait être seul et voilà que ces petits morveux viennent troubler le silence. » pensa-t-il. Il se leva et se retourna dans sa chambre, mais il se dit que la salle de bain des préfets devait être déserte, à cette heure. Il prit donc une serviette et des vêtements propres qu'il emmena avec lui. Il sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Le château était vide à cette heure et probablement que les élèves déjà réveillés étaient en train de déjeuner à la grande salle. Il tourna à droite et se retrouva face à une grande statue, probablement d'origine moldu, car les traits étaient mal sculpter et on pouvait voir quelques imperfections.

- Pitoyable ! Quand se rendront-ils compte que leur art est imparfait ? Encore une sculpture qui nous provient sûrement de ce piètre sculpteur qu'est Rodin. S'il connaissait les méthodes magiques !

Malfoy prononça le mot de passe et entra dans la salle. Il y avait toujours le grand bain, d'où l'on pouvait faire couler toutes sortes d'essences de toutes sortes d'odeurs. Il y avait aussi de grands lavabo, et juste au-dessus de ceux-ci, un grand miroir permettait de nous admirer et flatter notre égaux. Soudain, Malfoy entendit un bruit qui venait des douches. Il se dirigea vers l'une d'entre elle, mais lorsqu'il fut à un ou deux mètres de celle-ci, il reconnu une silhouette rousse et une aux cheveux d'un brun qu'il pourrait reconnaître parmi des millions...


	5. Commençons par le commencement

Chapitre 5 : Commençons par le commencement... 

Malfoy n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Hermione et Ron étaient, tout les deux, dans une douche en train de... Rien que d'y penser, il eu la nausée. Non pas par Hermione, mais par Ron. Il devait mettre fin à ce cauchemar. Il cogna sur la vitre qu'il le séparait d'eux, pour les avertir de sa présence. Hermione se détacha de Ron. Hermiona réclama une serviette que Drago lui tendit aussitôt. Elle sortit, laissant Ron seul dans la douche. Hermione empoigna Drago et l'emmena vers les cabines.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- À ce que je sache, cette salle de bain n'est pas réservé exclusivement aux amoureux désirant s'embrasser et/ou désirant réaliser l'un de leur fantasme, quel qu'il soit.

Hermione dû admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort.

- Tu as raison Malfoy. Je suis désolé que tu sois arrivé à ce moment.

- Ce n'est rien. Ce qui me dérange le plus, c'est de voir Weasley.

- Malfoy, si tu voulais cacher ton jeu, tu aurais dû t'y prendre autrement. Car ça saute au yeux que tu m'aimes.

Drago était abasourdi. « Comment avait-elle pu apprendre ? POTTER ! Tu es mort. » Il ne voulais laisser paraître sa colère devant Hermione. C'est pour ça qu'il la regarda, en ne pensant qu'à elle.

- Hermione. J'ai de la difficulté que tu puisse aimer Weasley plus que moi. Je te rappelle que ce n'est qu'un Weasley et qu'il n'est pas très brillant.

- Pas plus que toi !

S'en était trop pour Drago. S'en était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Il se détourna d'Hermione et se dirigea vers la salle commune, comme seul pensée : Tuer Potter !

Pendant ce temps, Ron était sortit de la douche et c'était avancé vers Hermione. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui laissa un baisser sur la joue. Elle se tourna vers lui et l'enlaça.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

- Tu viens. Allons déjeuner.

Ils descendirent à la grande salle et y trouvèrent un petit-déjeuner, mais aussi Harry et Ginny. Harry avait à la main une lettre.

- Bon matin ! annonça Hermione avec enthousiasme.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? Cela fait plus d'une heure que l'on vous attend.

- C'est une longue histoire. Expliqua Ron.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as eu Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Une lettre de Lupin. En fait, une lettre qui apparemment provient de mon père et de l'époque où il vivait ici.

Harry lui montra la lettre. Hermione la prit dans ses mains de façon à ce que Ron puisse la lire, lui aussi. Il avait plusieurs pages, mais la première était de la main de Lupin.

_Bonjour Harry ! _

_Comment vas-tu ? Je sais que cela fait seulement quelques heures que nous nous sommes quittés, mais j'ai trouvé ceci en faisant le ménage de mon grenier. J'ai trouvé cette lettre très étrange, car elle s'adresse à vous, alors qu'à la rédaction de celle-ci, vous n'étiez ni né et James et Lily ne se fréquentaient pas encore (qui eut cru qu'un jour ils seraient ensemble...). J'ai pensé important de vous la faire lire. Elle vous en révèlera peut-être plus sur votre passé, votre présent et votre futur, qui sais ? _

_Amitiés, _

_ Remus _

Hermione déposa la lettre du Lupin sur la table et prit celle-qui était écrit par James. On pouvait reconnaître l'écriture de Harry dans celle de James.

_Salut Harry ! _

_Je veux t'écrire pour t'annoncer de funestes nouvelles. Alors que je t'écris, nous sommes en Janvier 1977 et je reviens des vacances de Noël. J'aimerais je n'aurais cru que de tels événements puissent arrivés dans mon quotidien. Vois-tu Harry, j'ai réussi à avancer dans l'avenir. J'ai réussi à venir quelques années après ma mort. C'est-à-dire l'année de ton entrée à Poudlard. À mon grand étonnement, j'ai découvert que moi et Lily étions tes parents (jamais je n'y aurais cru) mais que nous étions morts. Crois moi, cela fait tout un choque quand tu apprends que tu vas (dans ce cas « es» serait plus approprié) mort. Je voulais aussi te dire que je suis très fière de toi. Je suis resté assez longtemps pour en apprendre plus sur tes exploits, que se soit au Quidditch ou bien dans le domaine de la magie. Je voulais te féliciter et aussi féliciter tes amis, M. Weasley et Mlle.Granger pour leur sang froid et leur force. _

_Mais ce n'est pas le but de ma lettre. Je veux t'avertir des dangers que tu cours en décidant d'affronter Voldemort, car tu l'a affronté en première année et je sens que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois. Tu sais qu'il a réussi à me tuer, à tuer ta mère et des milliers d'autres personnes. Je ne crois pas que tu sois invincible face à lui. Enfin que tu ne l'est pas pour toute la vie. _

_Sache que je t'aime et que j'aimerais être à tes côtés. Je crois que Lily penserait la même chose si elle le savait. Je donnerais cette lettre à Remus qui m'a promis de la remettre à mon fils le premier jour de sa septième année. Je suis conscient que si tu la lit présentement, tu n'es toujours pas mort, ce qui es, à mon avis, un bon début. _

_Ton père, _

_ James « Cornedrue » Potter_

Hermione fut bouleversée. Non seulement James Potter les avaient vu, mais il leur avait déjà probablement déjà parler. Elle regarda Harry et une larme naquit dans ses yeux.

- Hermione, ne pleure pas.

- C'est tellement émouvant. Ton père a réussi à traverser le temps et à t'envoyer une lettre. Cela à changer le cour des choses.

- Comment ? Je ne crois pas que la venue de mon père dans ma première année à Poudlard est changé quoi que se soit.

- Être toi, je n'en serais pas aussi sûr. Ton père a vu des choses qu'il n'aurait cru possible. Son « vrai » lui a agis autrement face à certains évènements de sa vie. Comme à sa première rencontre avec Lily. Celui-ci savait très bien qu'elle ne lui résisterait pas bien longtemps. Il est sûrement devenu confiant, voir même arrogant et peut-être bien jaloux des autres hommes qui courtisaient Lily. Tu ne crois pas ?

Elle regarda Harry, essayant de le convaincre avec son regard. Harry lui répondit :

- Tu as sûrement raison. Si j'aurais avec qui je me marierai, je serais sûrement très protecteur avec elle. J'espère que cette expérience l'a tout de même amusé.

Harry se leva et sortit de la grande salle. Une fois dans le hall, il croisa Malfoy. Celui-ci le regardait bouillant de rage. Il le prit par le col de la chemise et le plaqua sur un mur.

- TU L'AS DIT À HERMIONE ?

- Tiens, on dirait que tu ne l'appelle plus par son nom de famille. Commencerais-tu à avoir un certain respect envers elle ?

- Pourquoi tu lui a dit ?

- Dit quoi ?

- Ne joue pas à l'idiot avec moi.

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu gagnerais sûrement.

Malfoy serra un peu plus fort le cou de Harry. Il lui fit un grand sourire.

- On fait moins le malin ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'Hermione serait contente d'apprendre que tu es violent.

- Tu ferais vraiment ça ?

- En fait, non. Mais ne crois pas que c'est parce que tu es amoureux d'Hermione, ma meilleure amie, que je vais devenir ton ami. Et ne pense pas non plus que je prendrais ton parti, surtout après ce que tu viens de me faire.

Drago relâcha Harry. Celui-ci arrangea le col de sa chemise, avant de poursuivre son chemin vers le parc. Drago, continua son chemin vers la grande salle, lorsqu'il aperçu Ron et Hermione, assient à la table des Griffondors. Il adressa un sourire à Hermione (ce qui surpris la plupart des Griffondors et des Serpantards) et lança un regard noir à Ron.

Harry, lui, était maintenant dans le parc. Il respirait l'air pur, sortant la lettre de sa poche. Il la relut une dizaine de fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il la connaisse par cœur. Il regarda le lac, qui lui parut, pour la première fois depuis 7 ans, beaucoup plus petit. Il regarda les montagnes, qui avec les années, étaient de plus en plus érodés. Et aussi les chemins qui menaient au château et qu'on pouvait apercevoir de celui-ci. « Jamais je n'avais remarqué la beauté de ce paysage. Comment se fait-il ? » se demanda-t-il. Peut-être parce que je n'ai jamais passé plus de dix minutes dans ce parc au cours de sept années scolaires. Ce n'est pas possible ? » Il ressortit la lettre de sa poche et la regarda. Son parchemin, tellement propre pour un parchemin qui venait de traverser au moins 25 ans d'histoire, était le même que celui que Lupin avait utilisé afin d'écrire sa lettre.« Mais comment se fait-il ? Comment un parchemin de 25 ans peut autant ressembler à un parchemin d'à peine un an tout au plus ?» Harry se leva et retourna à l'intérieur du château, sa lettre à la main. Il monta les escaliers et se rendit dans la salle commune. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci, il se dirigea vers son dortoir, cherchant un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre dans sa valise. Il finit par en trouver sur son bureau et commença la rédaction d'une lettre à destination de Lupin.

_Cher Lupin, _

_Je vous remercie d'avoir exécuté la demande de mon père, mais une question me traverse l'esprit à la relecture de cette fameuse lettre. Comment se fait-il que le parchemin utilisé par mon père soit aussi propre et nette que le votre ? Un parchemin de 25 ans, utilisé par mon père en plus, ne peux rester aussi intacte. Je sais que vous connaissez la réponse à cette question et je sais aussi que vous pouvez me raconter la vérité. Je compte sur vous ! _

_Amitiés, _

_Harry_

Harry mit la lettre dans une enveloppe et y écrit l'adresse de Lupin. Il se dirigea vers la voilière, ne croisant aucun étudiant qu'il connaissait. Il flatta Hedwige et lui attacha la lettre à la patte. La chouette s'envola, laissant Harry seul avec ses pensées. Celui-ci ne resta pas seul longtemps car comme il quitta la voilière, il rencontra Drago et Pansy qui discutaient dans un coin du couloir. Pansy semblait en colère contre Drago, colère qu'elle ne pouvait plus garder à l'intérieur.

- Granger ! Granger ! Je ne peux croire que tu puisses t'imaginer avec cette... sang de bourbe.

Drago gifla Pansy. Celle-ci ne su comment réagir. Harry s'avança vers Drago et lui dit :

- Je commence vraiment à croire que tu es quelqu'un de violent. D'abord moi, ensuite cette pauvre Pansy. Qui sera le prochain ? ou la prochaine ?

- Comment peux-tu croire que j'oserais toucher à Hermione ?

- Je n'ai qu'à penser à tout ce que tu lui as dit au cours de ces sept dernières années. Je crois que j'en ai assez pour me convaincre.

Drago le regarda avec colère. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Harry le regarda les dévalés quatre à quatre. « Si tu crois vraiment que tu aies une chance, tu te met le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.» Mais si James et Lily avaient s'étaient mariés, Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger pouvaient tout aussi bien se marier un jour...


	6. Premiers jours

**Chapitre 6 : Premiers jours...**

Harry descendit vers la grande salle, en pensant à cette journée qui se débutait, mais très mal. Il pensait à ce que Drago ferait une fois dans la grande salle, après avoir dévalé un escalier aussi rapidement. Il pourrait devenir violent, mais Harry s'en souciait guère. Arrivé au deuxième étage, il croisa Luna.

- Salut Harry ! Ça va ?

- Salut. Ça va, mais ça pourrait aller mieux. Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je comprend. En tout cas, j'espère que tu vas régler ces problèmes avant demain.

- Moi aussi j'espère. Bye !

Luna prit le corridor du deuxième étage et disparue ensuite derrière une porte. Harry reprit son chemin vers la grande salle, mais fut interrompu par l'arriver de Ginny. Elle le prit par la main et l'emmena sur l'étage. Elle parcouru le corridor en entier avant d'enfin lâcher la main d'Harry. Elle l'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Harry recule son corps.

- Alors, que me vaut cette... disons cette attaque surprise ?

- Attaque ! Tu considères mes surprises comme des attaques ? C'est vraiment gentil !

- Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire, tenta Harry.

Ginny le regarda et ne pus résister à ses yeux verts, captivant et intrigants, mais à la fois attirants et confiants. « Il a des yeux pas comme les autres...» pensa Ginny. Ils reflètent sa personnalité.» Elle se détourna de son regard pour lui dire.

- Oui, je vois. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce matin pour que ce soit aussi long ? Je t'ai attendu toute l'avant-midi dans la salle commune, sous le regard de Ron et d'Hermione ?

- Ils étaient dans la salle commune ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Est-ce qu'ils y sont encore ?

- Je crois que oui, mais tu ne vas pas encore partir ?

- Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Ginny eut peine à en croire ses yeux. « Il est encore parti.»

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune, Ron et Hermione étaient en train de parler dans le dortoir d'Hermione. Ils parlaient de Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses réellement de lui ? demandait Ron à Hermione.

- Ne serais-tu pas jaloux ? Ou simplement as-tu peur que je puisse être séduite par lui ?

- Séduite ? par Malfoy ? S'il te plaît Hermione, ne me dit pas qu'il te plaît.

- Serait-ce si surprenant que ça ?

Ron la regarda d'un air étrange.

- N'oublie pas qu'il s'agit de Drago Malfoy. Il est mangemort et ne t'a jamais porté dans son cœur, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et peut-être même qu'il fait tout ça pour te déstabiliser.

- Malfoy est mangemort, pas un génie du mal. Il n'est qu'une marionnette de tu sais qui. Il obéi aux ordres, mais ne les commandes pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu as passé l'été avec eux ?

Hermione le regardait, offusqué par cette remarque désobligeante.

- Tu sauras, pour ta gouverne, que c'est avec TOI que j'ai passé l'été. Et je ne puis croire que tu me crois capable de tels choses. Tu me crois capable d'assassiner quelqu'un ? dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Tu n'as pas peur d'être seul avec moi, je pourrais en profiter.

Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

- S'il te plaît, vas-t-en !

- Je suis désolé Hermione. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. C'est que tu semblais en connaître beaucoup à leur sujet.

- Ron, n'essaie pas de te faire pardonner et vas-t-en !

Ron se leva et quitta la pièce. Hermione referma la porte sur lui et coura vers son lit. Elle s'y laissa tomber avant de frapper dessus avec colère.

- Tu n'est qu'un imbécile, Ron Weasley ! cria-t-elle.

Malheureusement, Ron l'avait entendu. Et comble du malheur, Drago passait par là. Il vit Ron descendre l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles. Quand il fut à sa porter, Drago lui attrapa le bras et le plaqua contre le mur, comme il avait fait avec Harry, quelques heures plus tôt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-haut ?

- À ton avis ?

Drago serra un peu plus le cou de Ron.

- Tu sais Wesley, tu n'ai pas en état de rire de moi.

- Je me moque de toi ?

- À ton avis ?

Drago le regarda et se mit à rire.

- Si tu descend et qu'Hermione reste là-haut, c'est que selon moi, vous vous êtes chicanés ? Est-ce que je me trompe ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer cela ?

- Tu ne te vantes pas d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit avec Hermione. Je te remercie. Cela me permet de me rapprocher d'elle, qu'en dis-tu ?

Ron devint rouge de colère.

- Tiens, tu deviens de la même couleur que tes cheveux, serait-ce un moyen de camouflage ?

Ron n'en pouvait plus d'entendre les railleries de Drago. Il cracha au visage de Drago. Celui-ci fut surpris, mais aussi furieux.

- Tu le paieras, Weasley. Tu le paieras cher.

Drago se détourna et monta à la salle de bain. Ron reprit son chemin, remontant son collet de chemise. Il sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers le parc. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est Malfoy sortir de la salle de bain et monter au dortoir féminin. Celui-ci cogna à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Il n'entendit rien. Il cogna de nouveau. Aucune réponse. Il demanda donc :

- Hermione ? Est-ce que tu es là ?

Hermione reconnu la voix de Drago. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il a du rencontrer Ron.» Elle se leva, les yeux pleins de larmes et se dirigea vers son miroir.

- Un instant ! dit-elle à l'adresse de Drago.

Elle essuya ses larmes à l'aide d'un mouchoir. Elle alla ensuite ouvrir la porte pour y rencontrer un Drago qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Non seulement il semblait gentil, mais ses intentions avaient l'air bonnes. Elle le laissa entrer et il alla s'installer sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je suis venu te voir. Le professeur McGonagall a dit de faire connaissance avec les élèves de l'autre maison. Je fais simplement ce qu'elle a dit.

- Et depuis quand écoutes-tu les professeurs toi ?

Elle avait bien raison. Il n'avait jamais vraiment écouté ce que disait les professeurs, plus particulièrement le professeur McGonagall. Il devait trouver une excuse au plus vite.

- Je crois que nous allons partager la salle commune toute une année, il serait bien que nous ne nous sautions pas dessus à chaque fois que nous nous croisons. N'es-tu pas d'accord ?

Hermione était abasourdie. Jamais Drago ne lui avait parlé de cette façon. Non seulement il était poli, mais en plus ce qu'il disait avait du sens. Ne voulant pas paraître intéressée par ce qu'il disait, elle lui répondit :

- D'accord, mais nous ne deviendrons pas amis pour autant tu sais.

- Je le sais, mais je vais faire un effort.

« J'ai rêvé tout l'été de te parler, d'avoir une conversation avec toi. Ce n'est pas un effort de t'écouter parler, mais c'est un rêve qui se réalise »

- Si on allait dans le parc ? Nous pourrions profiter de l'air pur et du soleil qu'il y a aujourd'hui.

- Très bonne idée.

Drago ouvrit la porte et la pria de le précédé. Il referma la porte et la suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur.

- Où voudrais-tu aller ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Nous pourrions aller sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allée et ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs.

- Si tu me les raconte, pourquoi pas !

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Il était tellement attentionné. Jamais elle n'aurait cru possible de voir agir Drago de la sorte, de son vivant du moins.

« Je dois être en train de rêver.» Elle se pinça pour être sur d'être dans le monde réel. Drago la fit monter au sommet des tribunes des supporters. Ils étaient deux dans le stade. Au sommet, Hermione se sentait supérieur. Ils avaient une vue incroyable. À droite, on voyait le château, et à gauche, le lac et les monts l'entourant.

- C'est tellement magnifique ! s'exclama-t-elle. On dirait que nous sommes seuls. Que la terre à arrêter de tourner, que le temps s'est figé.

Drago était bien d'accord. Avec ses yeux bruns éclatants de joie et son sourire fendue jusqu'au oreille, Hermione était magnifique. Il se mit à ces côtés.

- Tu n'avais jamais remarqué ?

- Je te rappelle que j'ai toujours été assis de l'autre côté, dans les tribunes de Griffondors. C'est la première fois que je vois le paysage sous cette angle.

- Être un serpentard ne comporte pas que des inconvénients, comme tu sembles le croire.

- Je ne crois pas qu'une belle vue dans le stade de Quidditch me fasse changer d'avis à propos des serpentards. Vous êtes des gens que j'ai détesté toute ma scolarité. Ce n'est pas pour une belle vue que je changerai d'avis.

- Je comprends ton point de vue.

«Il a vraiment changé durant les vacances et pas seulement de vêtements!» Elle s'assit sur le banc le plus près du terrain. Drago vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la regarda.

- Par contre, aujourd'hui, il y a quelque chose qui améliore le décor.

- Tu parles de moi là ?

- Peut-être bien.

Hermione rougit en entendant ces paroles.

- Ne soit pas gêné, c'est la vérité !

- Cela me surprend de toi.

- Tu ne me croyais pas capable d'être gentil, c'est ça ?

- Je dois avouer que tu me surprends.

Drago se leva et s'éloigna d'elle. Elle le rattrapa et lui attrapa la main.

- J'ai passé un très bel après-midi avec toi.

- Moi aussi Hermione ! Mais je dois te demander : Pourquoi Wesley est descendu de ton dortoir ce midi, sans toi ?

- C'est que nous nous sommes chicanés.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute j'espère.

- Je crains que oui. Il croit que je puisse tombé amoureuse de toi.

- Est-ce que c'est possible ?

- Je crois que oui.

Drago n'en cru pas ses oreilles. « Elle a dit qu'elle y croyait. Tout espoir n'est pas perdu.» Il l'enlaça. Elle ne le repoussa pas, mais ne resta pas trop longtemps à ses côtés.

- À bientôt ! lui dit-il.

- À la prochaine ! lui dit-elle.

Elle descendit les escaliers qui menaient vers la sortie. Une fois à l'étage inférieur, elle s'arrêta et alla s'asseoir sur un banc. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et se mit à pleurer.« Comment j'ai pu lui dire ça ! Tu sors avec Ron, ne l'oublie pas ma vieille ! » Elle se leva, essuya ses larmes et sortit du stade. Elle regarda l'heure et il était bientôt l'heure d'aller souper. Elle se rendit à la salle commune. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle vit Ron plonger dans la lecture d'un livre qui portait sur le Quidditch. Elle monta à sa chambre et arrangea son maquillage. Elle se remettait du mascara, quand on frappa à la porte.

- Hermione !

C'était la voix de Ginny. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit qu'il s'agissait, en effet, de Ginny. Elle venait elle aussi, refaire son maquillage avant d'aller souper. Ginny regarda Hermione et remarqua une tristesse dans son regard d'habitude éclatant de joie.

- Hermione, où étais-tu cet après-midi ?

- J'étais au stade.

- Avec Ron ?

- Non, avec Drago.

- Drago ?

- Eh oui, Drago. Il voulait que l'on parle.

- Et vous n'avez fait que parler ?

- Bien...oui.

- Tu as hésiter. Hermione, promet moi que si tu vas avec Drago, tu vas rompre avec Ron d'abord.

- Je te le promet Ginny, mais il est l'heure d'aller manger. Si tu venais avec moi ?

- D'accord.

Hermione ouvrit la porte et Ginny la suivit. Elles descendirent à la grande salle et s'assirent à la table. Ron et Harry arrivèrent quelques minutes après. Harry s'assit près de Ginny et Ron près d'Hermione. Celui-ci lui demanda :

- Où étais-tu cet après-midi ?

- Elle était avec moi, répondit Ginny. Nous sommes allées au stade. Nous voulions le voir avant qu'il ne se remplissent de gens. C'était vraiment impressionnant, n'est-ce pas Hermione ?

- Oui, très impressionnant.

Ron remarqua qu'elle semblait ailleurs. Son regard était fuyant et elle tremblait beaucoup. Ron doutait qu'elle soit vraiment allée au stade avec Ginny. Il lui demanderait plus tard.« À quoi bon gâcher le souper ? » Il cherchait sa main afin de la réconforter, mais Hermione ne lui tendit pas. Harry et Ginny discutèrent des cours qui commençait le lendemain et les autres semblaient absorbés dans une conversation sur les nouvelles notions. Ron se leva quand il eut terminé de manger et quitta la grande salle. Il se rendit dans la salle commune. Il regarda les flammes brûler les bûches. La chaleur que celles-ci dégageaient le réchauffait. Il reprit le livre qu'il lissait sur le Quidditch.

«_ Une équipe de Quidditch est composé de 9 joueurs : 5 poursuiveurs, 2 batteurs, un attrapeur et un gardien de but..._»

Ron s'endormit sur ces mots. Quelques heures plus tard, Harry, Ginny et Hermione entrèrent dans la salle commune, riant aux éclats.

- Avez-vous entendu ce que Seamus a fait après qu'il est bu autant de jus de citrouille ? s'exclama Hermione. Il s'est roulé par terre et s'est mis à crier «pouf, pouf, pouf»

Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire, mais Hermione avait remarqué la présence de Ron endormit sur le canapé. Elle se tourna vers les deux amoureux et leur demandèrent de parler moins fort. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir respectif. Hermione s'assit aux côtés de Ron et lui souffla derrière l'oreille. Celui-ci entrouvrit les yeux et aperçu Hermione.

- Quelle...ahhhheeeeeeeee!... Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est 22h. Est-ce que tu vas monter ?

- Je ramasse mon livreeeeahhh... et je monte.

- Alors bonne nuit !

Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue et monta à sa chambre. Elle mit son pyjama et se mit au lit. Elle resta quelques minutes à regarder le plafond et à penser à l'après-midi qu'elle avait passer avec Drago. Elle ne croyait toujours pas à ce changement majeur de son attitude envers elle. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit...

**Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz**

Harry se leva tôt ce matin là. Il alla à la salle de bain et prit une douche froide. C'était sa première journée officielle en septième année. Il retourna dans sa chambre où il trouva Ron, Drago, Neville et Seamus endormis. Il s'habilla et en sortant, claqua la porte le plus fort qu'il puit afin de réveiller ses camarades. Quand il fut dans la salle commune, il rencontra Ginny à qui il donna un baiser. Elle était avec Hermione, qui semblait vraiment fatiguée.

- As-tu dormi cette nuit, Hermione ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Plus ou moins.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas la faute de Malfoy.

- Bien sur que non.

Elle eut peine à croire qu'elle mentait à Harry. Ginny la regarda et regarda ensuite Harry. Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la grande salle. Hermione attendit Ron quelques minutes, mais celui-ci ne vint pas, elle descendit donc à la grande salle, retrouvée Ginny et Harry.

Pendant ce temps, dans le dortoir masculin, Ron et Drago venaient de se réveiller. Drago fut le premier à descendre à la grande salle. Il salua Hermione qui parlait avec Harry. Ils avaient reçus leurs horaires. Harry regarda Hermione et sembla perplexe.

- Maintenant il te salue ?

- Je me dit que durant ce temps là, il ne me crie pas des noms.

- Hermione, est-ce que tu as vraiment passé l'après-midi d'hier, au stade avec Ginny ?

Ginny regarda Hermione et lui fit signe de dire la vérité à Harry.

- J'étais au stade, mais pas avec Ginny.

- Avec Malfoy ?

Hermione lui fit signe que oui. Harry avait du mal à y croire.« J'avais raison. Pauvre Ron ! » Il regarda Hermione et lui prit la main.

- Je n'aime pas Malfoy, mais si tel est ta décision, je devrai la respecter.

- Merci Harry !

Hermione se leva et quitta la table pour aller chercher ses livres de potions. Harry et Ginny restèrent quelques minutes de plus à table, mais ils ne croisèrent Ron que quand ils remontaient vers la salle commune. Harry arrêta Ron.

- Tu sais que tu es en retard ?

Ron regarda l'heure sur sa montre.

- Merde ! Je vais me chercher une rôti et je vous rejoins ensuite. Qu'est-ce qu'on a en premier ?

- Double potions ! Avec les serpentards !

- C'est vraiment la plus belle journée de ma vie ! lui répondit-il sarcastiquement.

Harry rejoignit Ginny dans la salle commune. Elle se rendit en botanique et le laissa seul. Il prit ses affaires de potions, les mit dans son sac et descendit dans les cachots. Comme la salle commune des Serpentards avait été changée en salle de classe, la nouvelle classe de potion se trouvait là-bas. Il entra dans la classe et on aurait dit qu'il se trouvait dans la même classe que d'habitude. Les tables étaient toujours remplies d'éprouvettes et le tableau rempli d'indications. Harry alla se mettre à la même table qu'Hermione. Celle-ci lui adressa à peine un sourire. Harry devinait un malaise chez la jeune fille.

- Hermione, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Je n'aime pas Drago, mais toi si. Je devrais m'y faire.

- Et qui te dit que je l'aime vraiment ?

- Tu n'agirais pas comme ça envers nous. Tu serais indifférente. Tu n'est pas d'accord ?

Hermione dut admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort. Si elle n'aimait pas Drago, elle serait restée indifférente face à ces questions.

- J'en parlerais à Ron. Je te le promet.

- C'est toi qui vois !

Il sortit ses livres de son sac quand tous entendirent une voix étrange dans le corridor.

- Comme si ces jeunes ne pouvaient fabriquer de tels potions ?

Ils virent ensuite, les images les plus surprenantes de leurs vies. Un fantôme, c'est-à-dire le baron sanglant, entra dans la classe, regardant les élèves un après l'autre. Il examina d'abord Neville qui semblait sur le bord de la crise de nerfs. Il ne s'attarda pas beaucoup sur les élèves de Serpentards. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la table de Harry et d'Hermione. Il commença par inspecter le matériel d'Harry.

- Il semble vous manquez plusieurs instruments, jeune homme. Dix points de moins à Griffondors.

- Mais...mais...mais...

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » monsieur... Quel est votre nom ?

- Harry, Harry Potter.

Le baron fixa Harry, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Il fouilla de nouveau dans les affaires de Harry, remarquant au passage, des plumes cassées et des parchemins déchirés.

- Vous devriez prendre attention à votre matériel, M. Potter! C'est sûrement pour cette raison que vous n'êtes pas un serpentard !

Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'avant de la classe. Il s'assit derrière son bureau, attendant la sonnerie. Quand celle-ci retentit, il se leva et ferma la porte. Comme il retournait vers son bureau, on cogna à la porte. Il n'y prit guère attention. Les coups résonnèrent de plus en plus fort. Le baron ne bougea pas d'un poil. La porte s'ouvrit de l'extérieur et tous découvrirent le visage de Ron, essoufflé par une probable course dans les escaliers.

- Jeune homme vous êtes en retard, et il est très impoli d'ouvrir une porte, si personne ne vous dit d'y entrer. Et de plus quand la cloche est sonné, je ne laisse entrer personne.

- Et où je vais moi ?

- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Vous reviendrez à la deuxième heure. Et à l'heure, cette fois !

Ron referma la porte. On entendit des pas s'éloigner. Les élèves se mirent à discuter quand le fantôme frappa sur le bureau à l'aide d'un bout de bois. Quand tous les murmures se furent arrêtés, il commença.

- Comme vous le voyez, je déteste les retards et aucune excuses ne peut les permettre. À part peut-être un mot de la directrice. Ensuite, je déteste les crétins qui font leurs petits drôles pendant l'un de mes cours. Mais je devrais d'abord me présenter, malgré que ce ne soit pas nécessaire à mon avis.

Il se tourna vers le tableau et une craie s'éleva dans les airs. Elle se mit à gratter le tableau pour finalement écrire quatre mots au tableau : Professeur Baron John McFromm.

- Voici mon nom. Je préfèrerait tout de même que vous m'appeliez Monsieur, est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui. Répondirent quelques voix.

- Bon. Je vais vous expliquer ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui, durant cette première heure. Nous allons concocter une potion qui fait pousser les cheveux. Je sais qu'il s'agit d'une potion bien futile, mais cela vous donnera l'exemple de ce que nous ferons cette année. Nous allons toujours, au cours de la première heure, fabriquer une potion. Au cours de la deuxième, nous allons analyser celles-ci et faire un petit examen sur ces analyses. Des questions ?

Hermione leva la main.

- Oui mademoiselle... Votre nom ?

- Hermione Granger.

- Granger! Votre question ?

- Pourquoi le professeur Slughorm n'est-il plus là ?

- Il a eu un accident, cette été.

- Merci.

- Maintenant, j'aimerais que chacun de vous prenne le livre qui semble être destiné à l'étude des potions.

Il y eut un brouhaha de livres sortant d'un sac. Quand chacun eu son livre devant lui, le professeur poursuivit :

- Vous aller le prendre et le mettre dans l'une des quatre armoires à l'arrière.

- Vous voulez dire que nous n'utiliserons jamais ces livres ? demanda Drago.

- Vous avez tout compris M. Malfoy.

- Alors pourquoi nous demander de les achetés ?

- Les élèves de quatrième année en auront besoin comme livre complémentaire. D'autres questions M. Malfoy ?

- Non.

Drago se dirigea vers une des armoires et y jetta son livre. Il retourna à sa place, bousculant tous les élèves sur son passage. Le professeur agita les mains et les armoires se refermèrent. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le tableau et prit une craie dans sa main. Il écrit au tableau les ingrédients nécessaires pour la confection de la potion et toutes les directives à suivre. Il se retourna vers les élèves et leurs dit :

- Vous allez maintenant copier ces ingrédients et directives sur un parchemin. Dans vos ASPICS, vous devrez donner un exemple d'une potion que vous connaissez par cœur et celle-ci semble assez facile à retenir, non ?

En effet, la potion comprenait trois ingrédients et quatre directives : Broyer des bouts de céleri et de peaux de serpents. Mélangez le tout. Ajoutez ensuite un de vos cheveux. Récitez ensuite « chevuglong » au-dessus de votre potion et celle-ci devrait obtenir une couleur verte jade, comme celle de votre camarade Potter ! Tous les élèves furent d'abord surpris de la simplicité de cette potion et se mirent ensuite à regarder les yeux de Harry, regardant leur potion pour voir s'il avait réussi. À l'étonnement de tous, chaque élève réussi à fabriquer la potion. Le professeur distribua à chacun un flacon afin d'y ranger un échantillon de sa potion. Malencontreusement, Neville trempa l'un de ses cheveux dans la potion. Le cheveux rallongea à une vitesse fulgurante, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le sol. Tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire.

- On dirait que monsieur ici présent à décider de nous faire une démonstration. Vous voyez que cette potion est efficace et agit à une vitesse folle. Elle est aussi incontrôlable. C'est ce que l'analyse de la deuxième heure vous aurait permis de découvrir, mais aussi pleins d'autres choses que nous découvrirons tantôt. Pour l'instant, ramassez-vous et quittez la classe ensuite.

- Mais monsieur, quand nous aurons terminer de nous ramasser, il restera dix minutes au cours. Déclara Hermione.

- Mademoiselle Granger, vous ne demanderez toujours pas de rester plus longtemps que je vous le demande ?

- Euhh, non !

Hermione ramassa son chaudron et mit les parchemins écrits durant le cours dans son sac. Elle attendit Harry et ils quittèrent ensuite la classe.

- La dernière fois que j'ai vu un prof aussi cool, c'est en troisième année, avec Lupin. S'exclama Harry.

- Je n'ai jamais vu un prof de Poudlard nous laissez sortir dix minutes avant la fin du cours. Et en plus, nous avons le dix minutes habituels entre les cours.

- Eh bien ! Ça fait vingt minutes pour retrouver Ron.

Tous deux partirent à la recherche de Ron. Ils commencèrent par chercher dans la salle commune. Ils ne trouvèrent personne. Harry monta au dortoir et laissa Hermione dans la salle commune. Harry trouva Ron, assit sur son lit. Il lisait le même livre que la veille.

- Il t'a sortit toi aussi ? En plus, il ne reste que cinq minutes au cours. C'est vraiment le pire prof que je connaisse.

- En fait, il nous a laissé sortir dix minutes à l'avance.

Ron le regarda, abasourdi.

- Dix minutes à l'avance ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce qu'il me laissera entrer au prochain cours ?

- Oui, mais il faut faire l'analyse de nos potions et comme tu n'as pas fait la potion, il te sera difficile de l'analyser.

- Merci, c'est une très bonne nouvelle pour moi. Je devrais sûrement faire un autre travail.

- Tu viens là ! Je veux pas être en retard.

Ron se leva et prit ses affaires. Il suivit Harry jusqu'en bas des escaliers. Il remarqua la présence d'Hermione et s'avança vers elle. Il pris ses mains dans les siennes.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier, lui dit-il, est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?

- Bien sur, je t'aime tellement.

Elle lui fit un câlin. Sa tête, accoté sur l'épaule de Ron, voyait Harry les regarder. Il voyait dans les yeux de la jeune fille les remords qui la rongeaient. Une larme naquit dans son œil et se posa sur l'épaule de Ron. Harry lui fit signe qu'il ne dirait rien à son ami. Il la relâcha et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Elle lui prit la main et Harry les suivit. Il savait bien qu'Hermione craquerait sous peu. Elle finirait par tout avoué. Il les laissa seul un instant, car il avait vu Ginny dans l'un des corridors. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la tourna vers lui. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Comment ça c'est passé en potion ?

- Très bien, car on a un nouveau prof.

- Comment il s'appelle ?

- Baron John McFromm. En fait, il s'agit d'un fantôme.

- Tu veux dire que le nouveau professeur de potion, c'est le baron sanglant ?

- C'est ça !

- Et est-ce qu'il est comme les autres professeurs? mieux? pire ?

- Je te laisse la surprise. Mais je dois te laisser car je vais être en retard.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et la laissa ensuite pour descendre aux cachots. Il se dirigea vers la même classe qu'à la première heure, mais celle-ci avait un tout nouveau visage. Les tables de deux étaient disparues, pour faire place à des pupitres, comme dans les écoles moldues. Il y avait à chaque place, de petits papiers jaunes, avec une sorte de graduation à leurs côtés. Harry s'assit derrière Ron. Plusieurs élèves continuèrent à entrer jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé et les étudiants commençaient à se demander s'il viendrait ou s'il devait retourner dans la salle commune. Soudain, au travers du mur face à la porte, une lueur blanche passa. Il s'agissait du baron. Il se plaça face aux élèves.

- Est-ce que tout le monde est à l'heure cette fois ?

Il regarda Ron pendant un instant et continua ensuite.

- Voici votre premier cours d'analyse. Je vais vous passer un parchemin et vous écrirez vos noms dessus.

Il agita les mains et une pile de documents apparurent sur son bureau. Il bougea de nouveau les mains et les papiers s'envolèrent, pour finalement se poser sur l'un des pupitres de la classe. Harry regarda son document.

_Document d'analyseNom :_

_Nom de la potion : _

_Ingrédient(s) : _

_Différents examens exécutés : _

_Conclusion : _

Harry regarda la feuille, intrigué par celle-ci. Elle ressemblait vraiment aux feuilles qu'il avait reçu dans les écoles moldues. Il regarda les autres et fut soulagé de voir que tous semblaient stupéfaits. Tous, sauf Hermione, qui elle, avait commencé son travail.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour commencer ? demanda le baron. Vous savez tout de même faire une analyse, non ?

- En fait, non. S'indigna Drago. Et cela semble une activité dégradante de moldus.

- Que vous la trouviez dégradante ou pas, vous devrez l'effectuer M.Malfoy !

Drago fut surpris par le ton que le professeur avait pris pour lui répondre. Il prit son papier et sembla mettre le feu sur le coin de celui-ci.

- Bon. Comme vous ne semblez pas savoir comment l'utiliser, je vais vous l'expliquer. Premièrement, vous écrivez votre nom sur la ligne après le mot

« nom », d'accord ?

Chaque élève (sauf Hermione) prit sa feuille et écrivit son nom sur sa feuille. Quand chacun eut terminer, le baron reprit la parole.

- Ensuite vous savez écrire le nom de la potion et ses ingrédients au bon endroit. Pour ce qui est du reste, j'écrirais les différents tests qu'il vous sera possible d'effectuer.

Il se tourna et une craie commença à frotter sur le tableau et à écrire les directives de différents tests possibles à faire.

Après environ trente minutes, chaque élèves avaient réussis à faire au moins cinq test. Voyant cela, le professeur les arrêta et leurs demanda de se ramasser. Ron et Hermione attendirent Harry avant de se rendre au prochain cours. Une fois dans le hall, les trois Griffondors se rendirent à leur salle commune. Comme ils avaient encore vingt minutes, Hermione en profita pour parler avec Ron, seul à seul. Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre, profitant de l'absence de Ginny et de ses autres camarades. Ron s'assit sur le lit. Hermione se plaça devant lui et commença.

- Je voulais te parler ce matin, pour t'expliquer mon attitude étrange d'hier soir.

- J'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas la même que d'habitude.

- Tu sais quand Ginny a dit que nous étions allées au stade, en fait, c'était faux !

- C'est vrai ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier après-midi ? demanda Ron, inquiet.

- Je suis allée au stade, mais pas avec Ginny.

Ron réfléchit quelques instants, laissant à Hermione le temps de reprendre.

- J'y suis allée avec Drago.

Ron était bouleversé. « Avec DRAGO? Pourquoi ? »

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu venais de descendre et il est monté ici. Il est venu me demander de faire connaissance.

- Je croyais que tu connaissais assez Drago pour savoir que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est de t'avoir dans son lit.

- Hier après-midi, il n'avait pourtant pas l'air si obsédé que ça !

- C'est se qu'il veut te faire croire, mais dis-moi que tu n'ai pas assez idiote pour le croire.

Hermione resta sans voix. « Non seulement il me traite d'idiote, mais il me croit assez idiote pour coucher avec Drago, après seulement l'avoir vu deux jours.»

- Je crois surtout que j'ai été idiote de ne pas te trouver jaloux dès le premier jour !

- Je ne suis pas jaloux. Surtout pas de Malfoy ! hurla Ron.

- Eh bien, tu ne le caches pas très bien !

Hermione s'en alla et laissa Ron, seul dans la chambre. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard.

- J'ai oublié mon livre de soins aux créatures magiques.

- Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer.

Hermione l'examina et lui répondit :

- Tu as raison, je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre.

Elle prit ses livres, les mit dans son sac et claqua la porte. Elle dévala l'escalier, mais manqua la dernière marche. Elle échappa son sac et son contenu s'étala sur le plancher. Entrant dans la salle commune, Drago remarqua Hermione et accourut pour l'aider.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en ramassant les parchemins d'Hermione.

Celle-ci le regarda et remarqua pour la toute première fois, un tout nouveau Malfoy. Elle l'avait toujours remarqué comme quelqu'un de frêle, voir même squelettique, mais aujourd'hui, il lui semblait musclé, sexy. Ses yeux, d'un bleu océanique, rendait son regard profond, même mystérieux. Elle se releva, sans quitter son regard.

- Merci. Murmura-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien ! De qui te sauvais-tu ? lui demanda-t-il, regardant en haut de l'escalier, désignant la chambre d'Hermione.

- De personne!

Drago la regarda, soupçonneux.

- Je dirais qu'un certain Ronald Weasley se cache là-haut, est-ce que j'ai tort?

« Quel perspicacité de sa part » pensa Hermione.

- Je serais forcé de croire que tu m'espionnes, est-ce le cas ?

- Bien sur que non ! Si c'était le cas, il serait déjà mort, non ?

- Tu as bien raison.

Malfoy lui redonna son sac. Il lui prit la main.

- Tu viens avec moi, pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques ?

- Pourquoi pas ! dit-elle en regardant vers sa chambre.

Elle suivit Drago dans le château, jusqu'à l'extérieur. Ils se rendirent à la cabane de Hagrid. Celui-ci n'était pas encore arrivé, donc ils s'assirent sur le muret près de la cabane.

- Je trouve vraiment que ce cours est une perte de temps. Tu ne trouves pas?

- En fait, non. J'aime bien ce que Hagrid nous apprends.

- Mais ça te plait d'apprendre ces notions sur les créatures, plus ou moins magiques ?

- J'adore apprendre, et quel que soit le sujet, je vais m'y intéressée.

Drago la regarda, surpris. Non seulement elle était très différente de lui, mais en plus elle aimait des choses que lui détestait.« C'est tellement intéressant de l'entendre parler. Le son de sa voix me relaxe, c'est incroyable. Je devrais l'invité pour la sortie à Pré-au-lard. »

- Est-ce que tu vas à Pré-au-lard ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, sûrement. Pourquoi ?

- Nous pourrions aller faire quelque chose tous les deux, qu'en dis-tu ?

Hermione était surprise. « Faire quelque chose avec Drago ? Il faut que je penses à Ron...mais Ron se fiche pas mal de moi présentement. Pourquoi pas ? »

- Bien sur ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

- On pourrait aller manger ensemble à la tête de Sanglier.

- D'accord, à 17h 00, ok ?

- Parfait !

Drago était aux anges. Il allait non seulement souper avec Hermione, mais en plus, il irait sûrement quelque part avec elle. C'était super! Mais maintenant, il faut revenir à maintenant. Et justement, maintenant, Ron arrivait vers la maison. Il avait ses livres dans les mains, mais son sourire du matin était effacé. Il aperçu Hermione , avec Drago. S'en était trop pour lui. Drago avait littéralement gâché sa première journée et il devrait le payer. Il jeta ses livres au sol et s'avança vers Malfoy et Hermione. Il tapota l'épaule de Drago.

Lorsque celui-ci se détourna, il n'eut le temps que de voir un poing s'avancer vers lui. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience de se qui arrivait, il saignait du nez et Hermione était à ses côtés. Ronald était devant lui, en train de se brasser la main. Hermione se leva et lui cria :

- C'est toi qui l'a frappé ?

- Il le méritait, non ?

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il te drague alors qu'il sait très bien que nous sortons ensemble.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est encore le cas !

Ron fut frappé par les mots d'Hermione.

- Quoi ? Nous deux, c'est fini ?

- Je crois bien que si ! De toute façon, tu es tellement jaloux. Je préfères ne plus être avec toi.

Drago, après avoir entendu ces mots, se leva.

- Maintenant que cette affaire est réglé, je dois en régler une autre.

Il s'avança vers Ron, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et prononça « nosebreaking ». Alors, le nez de Drago se brisa en deux.

- T'es vraiment qu'une merde, Weasley ! cria-t-il.

Ron se retourna et s'en alla. Hermione n'en croyais pas ses yeux.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche !

Ron se détourna et s'avança vers Hermione.

- Tu me traite de lâche, alors que c'est toi qui me largue pour aller avec cette ordure. C'est vraiment moi le lâche ?

Il retourna dans le château et ne vint pas au cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Quand il fut assez loin, Drago s'en alla à l'infirmerie, pensant aux mots d'Hermione. « Elle m'a choisi !» pensa-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'une main et tenant son nez de l'autre.


	7. La cachette de Drago

**Chapitre 7 : La cachette de Drago Malfoy... **

Après les cours, Hermione se dépêcha de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Elle courut le plus vite qu'elle put. Arrivée là-bas, elle remarqua un lit occupé par un grand blond. Il s'agissait sûrement de Drago. Elle accourut vers le lit et fut surprise, car il ne s'agissait pas de Drago. Elle se rendit au bureau de l'infirmière. Elle dévala l'escalier qui menait à son pupitre.

- Est-ce que Drago Malfoy est venu ici ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

L'infirmière se retourna, laissant des dossiers sur son bureau.

- Suivez-moi!

L'infirmière l'emmena devant une statue, situé entre les deux escalier qui menait au bureau de l'infirmière. La statue, d'une hauteur d'environ un mètre représentait un médecin, d'une beauté phénoménale. L'infirmière toucha le stéthoscope qu'il portait autour du cou et la statue bougea. Elle recula laissant paraître un escalier qui descendait vers un source de lumière. L'infirmière prit un lampe, sur une étagère près d'elles, et descendit doucement, suivi par Hermione. Une fois sur le sol, Hermione remarqua que les murs étaient pleins de tableaux, de peintre moldus célèbres. « Da Vinci, Van Gooh, Michel Ange. Mais comment a-t-elle réussi à avoir ces peintures ? Les moldus ont de la difficultés à les trouver au Louvre et elle a les grands noms dans un sous-terrain, qui mène à je ne sais trop quoi. »

- Comment avez-vous fait pour vous procurez tous ces tableaux ?

- Ce ne sont pas les originaux. Les originaux sont à Gringotts.

- Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont dans un coffre de la banque des sorciers ?

- Depuis leur création.

Hermione fut surpris. Non seulement l'infirmière semblait en savoir beaucoup sur ces tableaux, elle avait l'air dans savoir beaucoup sur l'art en général. Soudain, l'infirmière et Hermione se retrouvèrent devant une porte, sur laquelle était écrit « 1 » en chiffre romain. L'infirmière sortit une clé de sa poche et l'entra dans la poignée. Elle tourna la clé et la poignée, tout de suite après. Hermione entra la première. Ce qu'elle vit lui parut irréel. Dans la salle, il y avait un lit (bien sur), de nombreux oreillers. De l'endroit où elle se trouvait, Hermione aperçu une salle de bain et une cuisinette.

- Où sommes-nous, madame ?

- Nous sommes dans une des chambres de privilégiés. Chaque année, les parents de certains étudiants, les parents de Malfoy notamment, payent des sommes faramineuses à l'école, pour permettre à leurs enfants de pouvoir bénéficier de chambres comme celle-ci. Ils sont en tout vingt-cinq à payer pour ces services.

- Vingt-cinq ? Cela ne prend que des fils de riches, non ?

- Sachez que M.Potter possède la chambre numéro 7.

« Mais il ne m'en a jamais parlé. »

- L'a-t-il déjà visité ? demanda Hermione.

- Une seule fois. En troisième année, lors de sa chute au Quidditch.

- Ah! Je ne savais pas. Je suis surprise. Je suppose que nous sommes dans la chambre de Drago.

- En effet. Il est sûrement dans la salle de bain. Je vous laisse l'attendre, j'ai du travail. Quand vous voudrez sortir, vous n'avez qu'à sonner, je viendrai vous chercher.

Elle lui désigna une corde aux côtés du lit de Drago.

- D'accord. Merci.

L'infirmière sortit et Hermione referma la porte. Elle regarda la chambre de nouveau, n'en revenant tout simplement pas. « Quand je penses que Harry en a une et qu'il ne nous en a jamais parlé.»

- Qui es là ? demanda la voix de Drago.

- Eh! C'est moi.

Drago reconnut la voix d'Hermione. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. « Elle est venue me voir. Elle aurait pu attendre mais elle est venue. »

- Tu peux venir ici. Je suis dans la salle de bain.

Hermione se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être la salle de bain et y découvrit Drago, un gros bandage sur le nez, dans son bain. Le bain, plutôt la piscine, ressemblait goutte que goutte à la baignoire de la salle des préfets, sauf qu'elle était un petit peu plus petite. Hermione s'assit près du bord, pour se permette de toucher Drago. Il lui prit la main et lui donna un baiser. Hermione ne l'empêcha pas, ce qui le rempli de bonheur.

- Tu es venu me voir ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je fais ici ?

Drago lui sourit.

- Est-ce que tu es correct ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. L'infirmière m'a tout arrangé.

- Cool !

- Ouais. Et toi, pas trop dur le cours de soins aux créatures magiques ?

- Non.

Hermione lui expliqua ce qu'ils avaient faits et toutes les notes qu'ils avaient pris. Comme Drago s'en fichait complètement, il se mit à arroser Hermione. Il commença par de petites gouttes, mais poursuivit avec de grosses vagues. Hermione se mit à l'arroser à son tour. Comme Hermione s'apprêtait à mettre sa main à l'eau, Drago lui attrapa la main et la tira dans le bain. Elle glissa sur le bord du bain et ne put résister à la force de Drago. Elle finit dans le bain, toute mouillé, ses vêtements et souliers toujours sur elle. Drago se mit à rire et continua de l'arroser. Il pris son chandail et le lui enleva. Elle commença par protester, mais celui-ci lui dit :

- Tu seras bien mieux en sous-vêtements. Ce sera comme si tu étais en costume de bain.

- Tu as raison, mais laisse-moi enlever mes vêtements seules.

Drago retira ses mains de sur elle.

- Ce que tu veux, je le veux !

Elle enleva sa jupe, ses souliers et aussi ses bas. Elle portait maintenant plus que son soutien-gorge et ses petites culottes. Drago remarqua une bretelle rose à la dentelle de la même couleur. Il ne réussit pas à voir sa petite culotte, mais ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait. Il s'approcha d'elle et Hermione comprit ce qu'il voulait. Elle approcha son visage de lui et l'embrassa. Il répondit à son baiser. Hermione recula et sourit à Drago.

- Tu vas vraiment croire que j'ai des fantasmes sous-marins.

Drago éclata de rire.

- C'est vrai que...

Hermione l'arrosa et lui donna un autre baiser. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Drago relâcha son étreinte. Il regarda Hermione.

- Je dois sortir, ça fait presque une heure que je suis dans le bain.

Il s'accota sur le rebord du bain et sauta hors du bain. « Il était nu. » pensa Hermione. Il prit une serviette et l'enroula autour de sa taille. Il en sortit une et la laissa sur le bord du bain.

- Tu peux sortir, tu sais !

Hermione se dirigea vers les escaliers sur le coin du bain. Cette fois-ci, Drago put remarquer que les petites culottes d'Hermione était agencé avec son soutien-gorge. « Elle est vraiment sexy » pensa-t-il pendant qu'elle prenait la serviette.

- Je vais te laisser t'essuyer.

- Pourquoi, j'ai rien à me remettre pour partir ? Et je ne mettrais pas tes vêtements, crois moi !

- Je ne crois pas que tu es le choix. Je n'ai malheureusement pas de vêtements de filles.

Hermione dut avouer qu'elle aurait, en effet, à porter les vêtements de Drago. Celui-ci l'invita dans la cuisinette.

- Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Il ouvrit la porte du petit réfrigérateur et lui laissa voir toutes sortes de boissons : du nectar de citrouille jusqu'à des bouteilles d'une boisson quelque peu connu par Hermione. Elle demanda à Drago :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bouteilles ? désignant les bouteilles.

- Mon père dit qu'il s'agit d'une boisson moldu. Il paraît qu'il s'agit d'une boisson légère.

Sur la bouteille, une étiquette montrait « Smirnoff ice ». Hermione en avait déjà vu dans une armoire chez elle. Malfoy en sortit deux bouteilles. Il en ouvrit une pour Hermione et une pour lui. Il trinquèrent au rétablissement de Drago et burent une gorgée. Hermione aima ce qu'elle buvait et Drago semblait apprécié. Ils en burent une autre gorgée, puis une autre, puis une autre et une autre et une autre...

(Dix bouteilles plus tard...)

Hermione était couché sur le lit, une bouteille à la main. Elle n'avait plus conscience des actes qu'elle accomplissait. Drago, était toujours lucide, mais s'il buvait une gorgée de plus, il partirait vers un monde féerique.

- Ça va Hermione ? demanda Malfoy.

- Je le sais pas ! Je me sent toute drôle. Lui cria-t-elle en signe de réponse.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle mit sa tête au-dessus des toilettes. Elle sentit sortir les cinq bouteilles qu'elle avait bu jusqu'à maintenant. Drago, resté sur le lit, entendait la jeune fille, sans s'avoir quoi faire. « Laisse la. Je crois pas qu'elle apprécierait que je la voit ainsi.»


End file.
